


Shooting Stars

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua took Neku up to the top of the 104 for a special star gazing experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

_15 th _ _Feb_

_(Mun E)_

* * *

It was a starry night, the stars were shining brighter than they had in a long time. Even during the day small dots of white could be seen that could only be the stars. Joshua had taken Neku up to the top of the 104 building. 

It was quiet. They were above the hustle and bustle of the city and although Neku could still see the city below him, he was surprised at how pretty the stars were from here,as well as how still the atmosphere felt from above the crowds.

"They’re different tonight," Joshua had remarked as he lead Neku away from his house. "I know something is going to happen." 

Neku had been sceptical about what that meant, but he had followed Joshua anyway. he had been glad when they ended up up on the 104 instead of some dark alley where Joshua might’ve attempted to kill him again.

Neku could tell just from the way Joshua lay on the roof that he had done it before. His body seemed to fall into a relaxed posture naturally, like it was a memorized position. He lay on his back, one ankle crossed over the other while his hands rested on his slowly rising and falling stomach.

Neku was in a similar position, lying on his back only his hands were behind his head, cushioning it from the hard concrete floor of the 104 building.

“So… You do this often?” Neku asked as helooked over at Joshua. Joshua turned his head at the words, not bothering to move the rest of his body towards Neku. Neku expected Joshua to talk, but he say anything. He just turned back to looking up at the stars.

“Sometimes,” Joshua finally answered. “Other times I just like being up here because of how quiet it can be.”

“Quiet?” Neku asked. Joshua nodded with a small giggle.

“Sanae lets me have this space to myself. I guess it can be your space too.”

Neku sat up at that; he looked down at Joshua again. Neku could feel a slight blush on his cheeks as he leaned down and pecked Joshua’s lips. He then sat up completely and turned away from Joshua.

“Neku?” Joshua asked. He sat up as well, leaning on the other and throwing an arm around his shoulders. Joshua was smirking.

“Shut it Josh,” Neku grumbled. Joshua giggled. He leaned over and kissed Neku’s cheek, causing more red to colour Neku’s cheeks. 

They sat in silence for a long while, looking up at the sky. The stars were silent watchers to their little moment. nobody below could see them, and even if they could, Neku was sure they would be in the UG right now.

“It’s nice sitting here with you,” Neku sighed. Joshua was smirking again, he hummed his agreement.

“Why did you bring me here?” Neku shuffled himself around to rest his head on Joshua’s shoulder.

“Tonight is special,” Joshua explained. Neku looked at the other on confusion.

“You aren’t going to propose or anything right?” Neku joked. He smirked as he watched Joshua roll his eyes.

“And be tied to you? Well, I can think of worse punishments,” he giggled Neku just frowned at that.

“I can leave you know,” he threatened, Joshua just giggled again.

“Well you’ll miss it then, won’t you?” Joshua looked like he was about to say more, but he instead turned to look up into the sky. he was grinning again in an instant, looking up and giggling.

“Oh, it’s time!” he sang. He looked down at the city and the lights in the streets and buildings dimmed to a lower light.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Neku asked with a raised eyebrow. He got a shrug in return as Joshua pointed up, trying to get Neku to pay attention to the sky

“They can all see that now.”

Neku smirked and scoffed. “How kind of you,” he said as he lay back. Neku stared up at the sky with his hands behind his head again. He crossed his ankles one over the other and sighed. He could see Joshua breathing beside him. He was sure Joshua was in the exact same position looking up at the sky.

Joshua was, however, looking at Neku. His hands were folded neatly over his stomach and his legs were straight out. he was pointing his toes, stretching his muscles. He was watching Neku’s face as discreetly as he could.

“I wanted to share this with you,” Joshua smiled. It wasn’t a usual smile, it was lopsided and still looked slightly like a smirk.

“Just me?” Neku asked

“Sanae had work, I decided you would do.”

“You  _ass_ ,” Neku muttered, rolling his eyes. Joshua giggled and turned back to look at the sky. It was spectacular.

Tiny dots zoomed through the web of inky blackness at high speeds, creating streaky light patterns in the obsidian blanket that covered the night sky.

“How did you know there would be a meteor shower tonight?”

“A friend told me some stars had been blinking out,” Joshua replied, looking over to follow one star in particular.

“Blinking out?”

“Hopefully we won’t be next, but I heard that they were taken by darkness, but that some great hero was saving them.”

“What have you been drinking?”

Joshua smirked at the accusation but didn’t reply.

They were both silent for a little while. The hustle and bustle of the city seemed to fade beneath them; leaving Joshua and Neku the only ones in their own little world.

“Hey Josh?” Neku said, breaking the silence. Joshua hummed, turning to look over at the other in question. Neku wasn’t looking at him.

“Thanks.” He still didn’t look, he fixed his gaze up at the sky. Joshua giggled, thinking that maybe the pale light was showing him a slight blush on Neku’s cheeks.

“Sure,” He smiled.

-

They lay like that for hours, watching the stars shoot across the sky. Joshua tried to explain they were other worlds, but Neku wouldn’t believe him.

In the end, they fell asleep like that. Neku woke up in his own bed the next morning with only a single feather on top of his sheets.


End file.
